Miss America: Every Hero Has Their Begining
by MissAmerica213
Summary: 'The name's Katlyn Stark, the younger and much prettier Stark sister. I'm just your average hero who uses her super- soldier strength from the serum her father recreated that was given to Captain America, has her father's intelligence, and has a few mutational tricks up her sleeve. Most know me as Miss America.' Apart of Miss America Series.
1. The Making of A Hero

**Katlyn Stark: The Dame of Legends**

_**Prolouge:**_

It was on my twelfth birthday when my parents were killed in a car wreck. But before their deaths, my father, Howard Stark, gave me a serum that he had recreated from another man who had only been tested twice. One man it failed, because of his own evil self, the other man it had succeeded, because of his own goodness.

Dad would tell me and my brother, Tony, of these two men when we were younger, about how the Red Skull and Hydra tried to take over the world by possessing the power of the gods. And the fearless Captain America and the Howling Commandos, fought secretly against them during World War Two, father was one of the men who were apart of the Howling Commandos, and the team that created the serum they used on Steve Rogers (Captain America). (Dad always told me I reminded him so much of that man, that he seen the same potential in me That is excluding my ability to manipulate, only Dad knew I could do that.)

To his dismay, Tony would be bored to tears by his stories, and never really listened or cared, especially when he became a teenager. But Dad loved the fact that at least one of his children were crazy about the stories of this great hero, and I loved to hear them. So as I aged, I wanted to become more like this amazing Steven Rogers, to fight against bad, to help people in need, to never give up. And I made that known with Dad, and he had this look of amazement in his eye that I had never seen before.

So on my eleventh birthday Dad took me to this old abandoned bookstore in Brooklyn, the same one where they injected Steve Rogers with the super soldier serum. It had running power and everything. That's when he looked down at me and smiled. "So, you want to be like Captain America and kill some bad guys?" He asked me, he never told me Captain Rogers was asked the same thing.

I looked at the ground and then back up at him with a slow "No" nod, "I don't want to kill anyone, I don't like bullies. But I want to be like him, and not just stand around and watch everything turn bad in the world."

He laughed out loud and tousled my hair, "That's my girl! What would you say if I could turn you into Miss America? The only thing is, it may hurt." He put a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't even think twice, "Oh, please Daddy, please?! If he could do it, so can I!" I jumped up and down tugging on his sleeve, he was laughing hysterically.

"Okay, okay. Get onto the table and I'll strap you down." Dad said and I done as he told, he walked up to a table and grabbed a needle and tube of clear stuff.

"Let me guess, penicillin?" I asked when he came up beside of me and strapped me down. (I was a smart kid, being in graduating highschool at age twelve, and having your dad and brother teach you all they know does that to you.)

"Good guess," he said pushing the needle into my body, and I smirked as I felt a pinch. "Alright, here we go." He backed away and pulled a lever and I was lifted into a standing position.

I watched as Dad placed six large glass tubes of blue liquid into some holders to my left and right sides. He pushed a button and large spikes came down onto my bare arms and the top of my chest, I was wearing a tank top, and lightly pushed into my skin. He walked over to another button, and when he pushed it, a chamber formed around me.

"Katlyn? Are you ready?" I heard him talk outside of the dark chamber.

"I guess it's too late to go pee now, right?" I called out with a smile.

I heard Dad chuckle, and suddenly the chamber begin to light up, and I felt all the liquid plunge into my system. I bit my bottom lip holding in a scream, and shut my eyes tightly, I even think that I fainted throughout the worst of it. Because when Dad opened up the chamber again, he had to help me out since I was so disoriented.

He led me over to a metal wall where I could see myself, I was taller, looked as if I was sixteen, and extremely toned. "How do you feel?" He asked looking at me, I was now only a few inches shorter than him.

"Taller," I whispered looking over myself, and Dad laughed.

"All the effects will come in by the time you turn sixteen, you'll be 5'9", have the strength of Captain America but not be large looking, you'll be the female version of him, Kate. You won't age after age twenty, physically you'll live as long as you don't get hurt or something kills the serum."

"Sounds fun, Dad." I turned and hugged him, this was so cool.

"But, before you get it in your head that you're better than anyone. I want you to always remember who you are, in here." He pointed to my heart, "Because that's the girl I gave this to. A caring, selfless, intelligent, girl."

I nodded as Dad gave me his coat, seeing as the clothes I was wearing were far to small. And we headed for the door, and back to Manhattan. Mom and Tony were waiting at the door of the house when we returned, Tony had this look of shock and stormed off back through the house. Mom gave me a small smile and lead me into my room that had been totally redone for my size and and new wardrobe.

I changed into a sundress and pulled my long natural brown and golden hair back into a ponytail with a bow, and headed to Tony's room. I knocked on the door several times, there was no answer, I tried to open it but it was locked. I sighed, manipulated the handle and unlocked the door myself. I opened up and door to find Tony sitting in a chair, looking at me with a frown.

I sat on his bed across from him and crossed my legs, "What is it Tony?" I asked tilting my head to the side. "Why did you storm off like that?"

"He used you as an experiment! That's what my problem is Katlyn!" He growled at me. "He had no right to make you.."

I cut him off, "I let him do it! I actually asked him to do it! I came out fine, that's all that matters Tony!" I defended the man we called a father.

"I guess, but still how could he put you at that risk?!" He wouldn't quit.

"What's life without a little risk, Tony?!" I laughed as he smirked. "I mean, you're the golden child of risk!"

"You think anything that I do is a risk!" Tony defended, I couldn't help but laugh as I stood. "If I sneeze, you think it's the end of the world."

"Tony, how many times have I had to pull your butt outta the fire with Mom and Dad? Last time I checked it was going on forty six." I pointed into his chest. "You're not a risk, please. I'm probably going to spend my life keeping you outta trouble."

"You have a point there," Tony smirked. "You win this round kiddo."

I smiled and began to leave when I felt something hit the back of my head. I turned quickly and glared at Tony, and looked down to the ground to find a wrapped up gift. I picked it up and he smiled a me, "Happy B-day, Sis."

I walked back over to his bed and opened up the gift, I smiled when I seen that it was a Captain America styled bear, even had a little shield. I laughed a little, "I'm not that crazy about him, am I?" I asked blushing a little.

"He's your inspiration, Kid. And sometimes I think, your crush." He laughed as my smile faded.

I walked up to him and kissed his cheek, "Thanks, Tony. I always knew you cared about someone other than yourself."

"Don't tell anyone, now get out of my room." Tony pushed me towards the door.

"There's the normal Tony I know," I said leaving the room with a smile.

* * *

First ever story up and running! What do you guys think about the first chapter? I have plans for the Miss America series to go rather far, so I need all the help I can get my hands on.

3 xoxo, Kate


	2. Things Change

This time next year things changed drastically, actually, drastically would be an understatement. Mom and Dad had left to do something, but they weren't coming back. They had been in a horrible car wreck on the way home from the bookstore that changed me into a female Captain America. Their best friend brought me a huge wapped present in a with my name on it, and I took it to my room.

I looked sadly it and unwrapped it to the box, which I slowly opened, unsure of it's content. I had to keep from crying as I picked up a shield that was almost the same as Captain America's, made of Vibranium (how Dad got that I still question), had the sleeve for the arm, even the circling colors were the same, but mine had three stars in the center: one large two smaller were flanking it.

Underneath that was a uniform that resembled the shield as well, only it had more advanced material in it and more of a cut in the breast area. Also a drawing I had drew a year prior that had a woman with golden brown curly hair to her mid-back that resembled Captain America, but she was wearing the contents that were in the box. On the bottom of it Dad had wrote _Miss America _on, and I smiled a tiny bit, "Real subtle Dad." I whispered to the air.

Finally at the bottom of the box there was a card that read, _Our dearest daughter, you were born for a bigger purpose in life, even you have said that. Your father made all of this in hope that one day you and Captain America, if he is found, would fight side by side. _


End file.
